choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Book 2 Complete) *Import now! *Play without importing. Choice 2 *Yes, love it! (Skips Choices 3-4) *No, I'd like to change it. Choice 3 ''' *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 '''Choice 4 *Beachy Beauty (��15) *Chic Updo (��15) *Long Layers *Curly Girl *Bright Bob Choice 5 *Like A Boss (��20) *Breezy Beautiful (��20) *Theatre Dramatic *Comfy And Casual *City Casual Choice 6 *Great! I love it! *Let's try something else. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Jessica." Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *And your last name? Default is "Clark." Choice 9 *Got it! *That's not right... Choice 10 *Yes. *No. Chapter One: Taking Off Choices Choice 1 *Excited! (No effect) *Tired. (No effect) Choice 2 *A chilling psychological thriller. (No effect) *A super smart rom com. (No effect) Choice 3 *Matt Rodriguez *Victoria Fontaine *Thomas Hunt *Teja Desai *Seth Levine Choice 4 * Vacay Vibes (�� 12) ( ) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 5 *Live it up! (No effect) *''Sleep''. (No effect) Choice 6 *It's a classic! (No effect) *It changed my life as a kid. (No effect) *It turned me into a shipper for life! (No effect) Choice 7 *Explore the cove with Teja (Path A) *Play volleyball with Matt (Path B) *Take an ATV tour with Hunt (Path C) *Walk on the beach with Victoria (Path D) *Hang poolside with Seth (Path E) You only get to chose one person to hang out with. Choice 8 (Path A) *Perfect! (No effect) *A little creepy... (No effect) Choice 9 (Path A) *Stretching yourself a little thin. (No effect) *Taking Hollywood by storm! (No effect) Choice 8 (Path B) This is a timed choice. *Bump it across the net. (No effect) *Spike it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you freeze. (No effect) Choice 9 (Path B) *That's perfect role for you. (No effect) *Do you want that? (No effect) Choice 8 (Path C) *That makes sense. (No effect) *I'm not totally following... (No effect) Choice 9 (Path C) *Stop feeling sorry for yourself. (No effect) *Take some time for yourself. (No effect) Choice 8 (Path D) *You know I'd make that cut. (No effect) *That stings. (No effect) Choice 9 (Path D) *You're perfect for this. (No effect) *She shouldn't get on your bad side. (No effect) Choice 8 (Path E) * A beer (No effect) * A frozen daiquiri (No effect) * Whiskey on the rocks (No effect) Choice 9 (Path E) *You're a natural performer! (No effect) *You deserve to step into the spotlight! (No effect) Choice 10 *Hang out with the rest of my friends! (�� 10) *Nap at the hotel. (No effect) After purchasing this diamond option you get to choose the rest of the characters one by one. Choice 11 *Didn't you wear sunscreen? (No effect) *Is everyone else okay? (No effect) Choice 12 *Of course I'm in! (�� 16) *I'm really tired. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Teja *Matt *Hunt *Victoria *Seth Diamond Choice 2 (Victoria) *Take this further. (Path A) *Dip a toe in the ocean. ( ) Diamond Choice 3 (Victoria) (Path A) *Continue this... somewhere more private. *Head back. " " Diamond Choice 2 (Teja) *Advance our studies. (Path A) *Head back to our friends. Diamond Choice 3 (Teja) (Path A) *Find somewhere private. (No effect) *Wait until we're back at the hotel. " " Diamond Choice 2 (Matt) *Take things further. (Path A) *Gaze out at the ocean. Diamond Choice 3 (Matt) (Path A) *Find somewhere private... (No effect) *Put this on hold. " " Diamond Choice 2 (Seth) *Take things further. (Path A) *Run into the ocean. ( ) Diamond Choice 3 (Seth) (Path A) *It doesn't have to be. (No effect) *To be continued. " " Diamond Choice 2 (Hunt) *Don't stop... (Path A) *We really shouldn't... Diamond Choice 3 (Hunt) (Path A) *We should continue it now. (No effect) *That's a good idea. " " Choice 13 *Help Victoria. (No effect) *Get my own jacket fastened. (No effect) Chapter Two: Two Steps Forward... Choices Choice 1 * Champagne is on me. (No effect) * Y'all better have some pictures. (No effect) Choice 2 * That sounds perfect! (�� 20) * It can wait. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Something beautiful. (No effect) * Something timeless. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Oooh... pretty... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Tragic. (No effect) * Beautiful. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Gorgeous... (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Wonderful. (No effect) * Wasteful. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * A girl's best friend? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * I love that idea! (No effect) * I don't know how I feel about that... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Storied ruby ( ) * Rare pearl ( ) * New diamond ( ) Choice 3 * I want to leave my mark. (No effect) * I can't let the book be forgotten. (No effect) Choice 4 * The Oak Bluffs High School production... (No effect) Choice 5 * Take deep breaths. (No effect) * Hum to distract myself. (No effect) Choice 6 * Seriously. (No effect) * As a joke. (No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Peck of prolander... sweet hay, good hay. (No effect) * Peck of provender... good hay, sweet hay. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Deck a lender... good day, sweet-tay. (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze and stammer incomprehensibly. " " Choice 8 * Let's go! (�� 17) * I don't have time today. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Why of course! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Miss the hustle and bustle! (No effect) * Feel peaceful. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 * With lots of rustic charm. (No effect) * Sophisticated. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * At sunset. (No effect) * In the middle of the morning. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 * Snow. (No effect) * The cabins. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 * In the Malibu hills. ( ) * On the secluded beach. ( ) * In the mountains of Big Bear. ( ) Choice 9 * Having second thoughts about the venue? (No effect) * Thinking about me? (No effect) Choice 10 (Matt) * 100% exclusive with you. (No effect) * Open to other options. (No effect) Choice 10 (Teja) * Totally exclusive with you. (No effect) * Open to other options. (No effect) Choice 10 (Seth) * Completely exclusive with you. (No effect) * In an open relationship. (No effect) Choice 10 (Victoria) * Completely exclusive with you. (No effect) * Open to our options. (No effect) Choice 10 (Thomas) * Exclusive with you. (No effect) * In an open relationship. (No effect) Choice 11 * Make 'thinking man's' blockbusters. (No effect) * Understand children's movies. (No effect) Choice 12 * I thought your alter-ego was Mark Groth... (No effect) * How many identities do you have? (No effect) Choice 13 * Definitely not true. (No effect) * An... interesting take on it... (No effect) Chapter Three: Into Ninradell ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Play it cool. (No effect) *Fangirl out. (No effect) Choice 2 *That's... intense. (No effect) *So you love them, huh? (No effect) Choice 3 *The story's timeliness. (No effect) *Reaching a new audience. (No effect) Choice 4 *I'm in! (��18) *Not today. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Kill her with kindness. (No effect) *Pretend I don't know her, either. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *A lot of things. (No effect) *Getting my favorite book made into a movie! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Take a step back. (No effect) *Dive headfirst into something new. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Marvel at the setting. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 is only available if you’re engaged to Thomas or chose to be in an open relationship with your LI. " " Choice 5 *Not trust me? (No effect) *Think we should make changes? (No effect) Choice 6 *We should challenge audiences! (No effect) *That needs to get way simpler. (No effect) Choice 7 *Doing what's right against all odds. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *True love conquers all. (No effect) Choice 8 *Get the best costumes. (No effect) *Cut side plots we don't need. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 9 *Pick a more unified setting. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Mostly use CG. (No effect) Choice 10 *Fangirl (��25) (Marianne +Relationship) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 11 *Love. *Doing the right thing no matter what. (Marianne +Relationship) *Rebellion. (No effect) Marianne +Relationship if you picked the first option in Choice 9. (I got it too while choosing the second option in Choice 9.) Choice 12 *Cut Byrony. (Marianne +Relationship) *Stay very faithful to the novel. (No effect) " " Choice 13 *You don't sound fine. What can I do to help? (No effect) *It's okay if you're not ready to talk about it. (No effect) *Sounds like someone needs some ocelot cuddle loving? (No effect) The third option is only available if you bought the ocelot. Choice 14 *Absolutely! (��20) *I don't think I can tonight. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *You need to relax. (No effect) *You need to feel this character. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Confident. (No effect) *Insecure. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Pizza. (No effect) *Sushi. (No effect) *Crispy Pad Thai. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Confident. (No effect) *Passionate. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Kiss him. (Path A) *Finish my dinner. Diamond Choice 10 (Path A) *Take this further. *Slow things down. " " Diamond Choices 9 and 10 are only available if you’re engaged to Matt or chose to be in an open relationship with your LI. Choice 15 *Hear, hear! (No effect) Chapter Four: Director's Cut Choices Choice 1 * A couple of candidates for director. (No effect) * Not even thought about it yet, honestly! (Marianne +Relationship) Choice 2 * Yes? (No effect) * Sorry... (No effect) Choice 3 * Creativity. (No effect) * Experience. (No effect) Choice 4 * What scene you think will translate best to film? (No effect) * What character you think is most important? (No effect) Choice 5 ''' * Help Hunt find inspiration! (��18) * Tell him you're swamped. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 1 * A family heartwarmer. (No effect) * An epic adventure. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Dark. (No effect) * Really sweet. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Fooling around at my place! (Path A) * Another cinnamon roll! Diamond Choice 4 * Move things to the bedroom. (No Effect) * Slow down. Diamond Choices 3 and 4 are only available if you’re engaged to Thomas or chose to be in an open relationship with your LI. " " Choice 6 * I get it. (No effect) * I don't understand at all. (No effect) Choice 7 * Politely. (No effect) * Rudely. (No effect) Choice 8 * You look a little green... (No effect) * You hanging in there? (No effect) Choice 9 * Kidding me? (No effect) * Comfortable, Mister Neely? (No effect) Choice 10 * How would you handle the Sage? (No effect) * What do you think about casting? (No effect) Choice 11 * Are you sure? (No effect) * Will we ever get anything done? (No effect) Choice 12 * Let's go! (��17) * I need to take a rain check. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Let Claudia in on the secret. (No effect) * Keep things under wraps. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Pinterest would love it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Ohhh, pretty... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 ''' * Elegant beauty. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 9 * The romantic cake. (No effect) * The rustic cake. (No effect) * The elegant cake. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Perfection. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 * Take a bite! (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Mmmm... so much cake... (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 * Strawberry cake (No effect) * Chocolate cake (No effect) * Coconut cake (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 * Kiss it off. (No effect) * Tell her. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 is only available if you’re engaged to Teja or chose to be in an open relationship with your LI. " " Chapter Five: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Red Carpet Diaries